


【策瑜】如果再见不能红着眼

by TheForgottenOnes



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenOnes/pseuds/TheForgottenOnes
Summary: 破镜重圆





	【策瑜】如果再见不能红着眼

周瑜坐在地板上清理行李。

回国的日子正掐着毕业季，他住的这一片儿又挺多学生，窗外的人声和行李滚轮声此起彼伏，伴着一阵一阵的蝉鸣。衣柜里和书架上的大件都已清空，只余一些零碎的文件笔记。周瑜在这儿住了五年，日记本换了三个，最早的那个还是国内带来的。墨蓝色硬壳绑带本，因着常年放在书架上，背脊有些磨损，其他倒完好如新。他拿起来随手一翻，一张照片从封底的袋子里滑出来。

周瑜愣了一下。

照片上是他和孙策，大二的时候在一家火锅店拍的，灯光和美食的雾气勾连融汇成一片金黄的水色洒落在两人的眼里，孙策的笑容像是水面上被太阳亲吻的那一小块光辉。他在记忆深处一点点摸索着翻出遥远的影像，时光的毛线球被抓住了一个线头——咕嘟咕嘟，不受控制地往远处滚去。

隔了多久？几千个日夜，一万公里间的无尽大洋和山脉，似此星辰非昨夜，春风不度玉门关。

 

大二下学期开学不久，社团面临换届，一帮社员吵着要聚餐。孙策是个爱玩的，当下就说要请大家吃火锅。当晚周瑜正埋头对付碗里的一个鱼丸，孙策坐在他左侧，见他夹了半天还夹不起来，正要嘲笑他，余光却瞟到对面坐着的女孩子举起了手机。孙策反应快，抬眼看着镜头就是一个灿烂笑容；周瑜发觉孙策的异样也抬起头，无奈已经晚了。女孩子一按键，留下屏幕上一脸茫然的周瑜。

“怎么样怎么样？”孙策迫不及待地凑过去。

女孩子一脸兴奋地把手机塞到孙策眼下：“好看！第一次拍到这么可爱的周瑜诶！”她把手机递给孙策，又看到一旁看过来的周瑜，作势摆了个严肃的表情：“不准删哦，这张的孙策可帅了我要留着！”

周瑜冲她一笑——“知道啦”——扒上孙策的肩膀看，只见照片上的好友咧出一排整齐的大白牙：“傻里傻气的。”

“没你傻。”孙策顺嘴回了一句，目光落到另一张脸，一时不舍得移开。屏幕里周瑜微微瞪大的眼睛带着茫然，被辣得鲜红微肿的嘴唇张开一线，那点外翻的艳色勾得他心里一动。孙策笑着把把手机递回去，“记得回去微信发给我啊？”

女孩子当然一口答应了。

周瑜后来发现孙策是真的喜欢这张照片。都是电子档的年头了，他还特意把照片洗了出来，两人一人一张。周瑜没多在意，收过来随手往日记本后面一夹。

 

后来两人在一起了，周瑜又发现孙策特别喜欢折腾他嘴唇，动不动就细细啃咬，怎么哄都不走，一定得厮磨到快肿了才肯挥师别处。他简直要以为是从前两人斗嘴时自己老损他，才让这家伙记恨上这张嘴，有一次提起来，孙策被他的想象力逗得大笑：“怎么可能！”

他俯身过来，又在周瑜唇上亲了一下，“是因为我肖想这里很久了。你还记不记得吃火锅我俩被拍下来那次？”

“火锅怎么了？”

“你当时的嘴唇特别好看，”孙策蹭了蹭周瑜的颈侧，在他耳边刻意放哑了声音：“你不知道，我当时看到那张照片的时候，差点当着那么多人的面硬了……”

“喂！”

思绪沉到水底又浮上来，周瑜在嘴角咧得过分的时候意识到了这个笑容及其不合时宜，忽然就没了支撑它的力气。还是年轻好啊，他咬着下唇想，有勇气做梦，有力气爱人。

当初随手存下的一截好时光安详地待在笔记本的内袋里无风无雨，而他和曾经的恋人在那以后相爱又分开；爱到极致，吐息都是茫茫野火，分得也干脆，留下灰烬冷屑，满原焦黑。少年懵懂，凭一腔不知爱恨时才有的无畏，头也不回地往更远的原野行去。

 

他们分手的桥段就是个三流电视剧都懒得拍的俗套剧本。

周瑜大一就定了要出国，大三暑假周瑜问孙策你GRE报名了吗，孙策说啊你真要出国吗，我没想出啊，在准备创业了。

两厢沉默。

周瑜在挂断电话的时候恍惚觉得遭到背叛，然而他很快想到这一年孙策经常和他聊一些行业领域的话题，只是他想当然地以为那些话不过随便说说。

周瑜是什么人，孙策又是什么人？优秀，自信，连自以为是都一模一样。他们这么多年稳定的感情，不就是因为对方和自己的相似吗？了解对方就像了解自己，不用问不多说，自己同意的对方大概也认可，自己喜欢的也会取悦对方，连告白都不过是故作忐忑地等一个知道是肯定的答复。

症结在于他们把意气相投当成了彼此需要。

周瑜向来是个重计划的人，从大一到大三的每一步都走向他理想的方向；孙策的决定是唯一的意外，可是此后一切都顺理成章。两人都忙碌起来，话题和相处时间一齐迅速流失，而不太遥远的离别像是达摩克利斯之剑一样摇晃着，搅起嗖嗖冷风。有一天周瑜终于改好最后一份文书，打电话给孙策问他要不要出来吃饭，孙策在一片欣欣向荣的嘈杂背景声中说抱歉我们今晚在赶一个项目。周瑜毫无情绪地应了一声，孙策停了停，说周瑜对不起，我们分手吧。

周瑜茫然地觉得有点好笑。只是谢绝一顿饭而已，干嘛要说对不起？

孙策补了一句：“还是兄弟。”

周瑜还是茫然地笑：“那当然。”

兄弟你大爷。

他还是说出来了。挂电话的时候周瑜想，一切都回到了他的设想里。

 

周瑜走的那天几个朋友去送他，孙策站在他们之中，和别人没有区别。虞翻拉了太史慈说要去给大家买咖啡，其他人都有眼色地跟着去了，剩下周瑜和孙策相对沉默。孙策生涩地开口嘱咐他一个人好好照顾自己注意安全，话不出三句，真心就冲破了半真半假的客套流露而出：“少熬夜吧，我知道你做不到因为我也一样，不过没事儿还是别睡太晚了……饭要记得吃，别太凑合……”

孙策说到最后自己收住了，再下去两个人都不好看，更何况周瑜并没有那么需要他。虞翻他们掐着时间回来，周瑜挨个和兄弟们拥抱告别。到孙策的时候他格外用力地抱紧，也不顾别人在看了，把头深深埋进孙策脖子里烙下一吻。

他想，孙策，我居然曾经以为我们会共度一生。

 

周瑜在上海落地，然后一个人赶回苏州；房子已经提前让钟点工打扫过，至少能住人。他把行李扔在卧室，躺在沙发上点外卖，点完了把手机一扔，看着六年没见的天花板发呆。

房子空空的，不过毕竟是家。钟点工很细心，还帮他把电视罩给揭了，电视顶上两小人被擦得锃亮，勾肩搭背冲着他笑。周瑜眯着眼睛回忆了一下，好像是当年吃火锅的那个学妹听说他俩在一起之后捏的，送了两人一人一对。

还挺逼真。周瑜在沙发上睡过去的前一刻迷迷糊糊地想，看那张脸，跟照片上似的，什么都不懂，傻透了。跟当年的他们可不一样么。

他在家里瘫了三天，不知今夕何夕。又做梦了，梦到从少年到成年的一大群朋友在公园里烤肉，吃饱喝足后有人在打牌有人在玩飞盘，他从这个人群走到那个人群想要找什么，却总是看不到急切地想看到的那张脸。

是谁呢？

电话铃声把他从令人心焦的寻找中扯出来，天光大亮。周瑜看到来电人的一瞬那些梦的影子在他脑海里飞速滑过，他摇摇头接了起来。

电话是孙策的母亲吴淑敏打来的，说是孙策的妹妹孙尚香下周结婚，要周瑜一定来杭州参加婚礼。

周瑜和孙策虽然大二才在一起，但两家相交十多年，孙家妈妈向来把他当亲儿子疼。这几年他和孙策的联系不咸不淡，但给吴淑敏寄礼物倒是从来没断过。她不知道孙策和周瑜友情之外的那些纠缠，只当周瑜终于回国，兴高采烈地要给他快递请柬。周瑜柔声应着，又随意问了问男方的情况，直到挂了电话他才想起忘了问一句，妹妹都结婚了，孙策身边有没有人？

这念头冒出来，他自己都笑了。有没有人，干卿何事？

六年不长，但也够滴水聚盆，浇醒大梦。

算了吧。

 

婚礼那天周瑜去得稍早，进门被正在大厅一侧和人聊天的吴淑敏拦了下来，又是好生一番寒暄。孙策父亲早逝，吴淑敏一个人咬着牙把半大的儿女养成人，也把自己的性子养得风风火火。她拉着周瑜说了好一会儿，突然又想起什么，催着周瑜走：“阿策也到了，就在那边呢，你快去找他。哎呀是我不对，你们年轻人那么久没见我还在这拖着你，快去快去……”周瑜有些哭笑不得，又跟她说了几句，这才抽身出来，放慢了脚步往最前面那一桌走去。

那个人背对着他在跟旁边的孙权说话，身子前倾着，手臂搭在桌子上，铁灰色的正装服帖地勾勒出肩膀到腰身的曲线。

怎么还瘦了一点？

正对着周瑜的孙权先看到他，周瑜冲他笑着点了个头，然后对上另一双眼睛。

他以为他能忘怀。在离家万里的深夜醒来，身体像漂浮在空中，灵魂坠入沉沉黑暗。终于他挺过来了，不再失眠。他见了天地浩然和人潮盛大，见了无尽的权力和资本在城市里涌动，他以为自己已看透色相爱欲不过晴空流云，临回国时见了照片也不过一时波澜，可是当这个人活生生在他面前会动会笑，他才发现“孙策”二字简直就是枚植入他身体的钢钉，少年时给他支持和力量，代价是其后阴雨天里深入骨髓的疼。

“我妈昨天跟我说你会过来的时候，我还吓了一跳。”孙策帮他拉开椅子，说话的口气好像两人只是分头过了个暑假，“什么时候回来的？”

“上周。”孙策眼里是坦荡的雀跃，正配上一场坦荡的旧友重逢，而周瑜觉得自己快要无所遁形。“上午才从苏州过来。”

六年了还是这样，局促不安的时候会咬下唇。孙策想笑，嘴角却被更沉重的东西压了回去，抬手不动声色地给他倒茶。周瑜低声道谢，端过来一饮而尽。

他是真的渴了。一个人开了一路的车，本就没来得及喝几口，孙策一眼看过来，那点水汽蒸发得丝毫不剩。

“这么辛苦，”孙策的目光羽毛般掠过周瑜水光一片的唇，“等会多吃点。”

周瑜垂下眼睛不看他，如释重负般地笑：“好啊。”

 

“我出去抽根烟，你要一起吗？”

饭吃到后半段大家都累，一个桌子的人早三三两两地分开凑成一块儿小声说话。孙权不知道跑哪儿去找同学玩了，孙翊孙匡年纪小坐不住，更是没见踪影。孙策摸了摸口袋掏出一小包烟，偏头对周瑜来了一句。

“走。”

两人出了大厅拐到走廊里，都长舒一口气。

“太闷了。”孙策拿出根烟叼在嘴里，又去摸打火机。

周瑜侧头看他一眼，“你还真抽啊？”

孙策扬起眉毛，“怎么了？你不抽吗？”

周瑜：“……”他抽烟是出国之后的事了，孙策怎么知道的？

“行行行，你随意，我就算了，瘾没你这么重。”

孙策闻言收了烟，“那我也不抽了，你陪我站会儿？”

周瑜笑道：“好啊。”

两个人默契地按下鬼祟的心思，对那些过去打着马虎眼，粉饰得这次重逢像是倾盖如故。

孙策有点烦躁地捋了一把头发，长舒一口气，身子换了个角度靠在墙上，像是没太想好怎么开始。

“你这次回来……有定了去哪儿吗？”

周瑜没想到对方来了一出一片丹心向事业，有点懵：“啊？”

孙策侧头望过来，等着他的下文。

“暂时没有……”周瑜说得很慢，“我还没决定。”

孙策随口接了一句：“是袁家那边吗？”

刚出口又觉得不合适：“对不起，你去哪不用告诉我。”

“对不起”三个字像是浓缩的柠檬汁，滴到心里都是苦的。

“不是。”他回答得很快，“是我伯父说，他那边要人，如果没想好干什么就过去帮帮忙。”

孙策语气轻松下来，半开玩笑似地提议：“那既然这样，你要不也顺便考虑一下来帮我的忙？”

周瑜有些讶异地看向他：“嗯？”

孙策笑了，眼底一片光亮：“嗯，是我在挖你。”

周瑜移开眼睛，看向走廊窗外的璀璨夜色：“行啊，只是我不太清楚你的要求……你晚上发点相关信息让我了解一下，成吗？”

孙策毫不遮掩语气里的愉悦：“当然成啊。”

周瑜第一次恨死了这种坦荡。

 

当晚周瑜刚回酒店，就收到一个带着超大附件的邮件。是孙策的私人邮箱发过来的，就一句话：“太晚了，这会儿别管了，慢慢看，不急。有问题打电话或者直接回复都可以。”落款没有常见的商务名片和头衔，干干净净两个字：孙策。

这是他和孙策六年来交流过的最长的一句话。周瑜盯着这不到三十字的邮件来回扫了四五遍，然后径直打开了解压了附件里的文档。一眼看下来，孙策对他简直是对投资人的待遇，报表和发展规划工工整整，有的甚至算是半机密了，也被他一并夹了进来。

这人就这么吃准了他会去？

周瑜定在第二天下午回苏州。他上午睡了个长觉，过了十点才出门找吃的。六月的天气还不算太热，天光正好，路不堵，风和树影都温柔，人也懒洋洋的。没拐几个路口，街角涌出一个熟悉的人影，拿着一包烟从便利店出来。周瑜下意识放慢速度，在后视镜里看到孙策上了路边一辆暗蓝色SUV的驾驶座，脚下一踩，鬼使神差地跟了上去。

他反应过来的时候已经跟出几公里，大脑像是塞满了棉花，充盈却无用。眼看着到了商业区，孙策在他前面右拐往里，有个妆容浅淡的女孩子拿着手机从商场出口冲出来，正对上孙策的前窗。他看不到孙策的反应，只见女孩子活泼地冲孙策招手示意，乖乖地看他开进了地下停车场的入口。

大概是怕他找不到入口所以出来接他的朋友吧。

周瑜一踩油门。真是巧。

 

下午出发得晚，车行至苏州的时候已是黄昏落下，夜幕深一块浅一块，城市斑斓的灯火一照，像是张脂粉凌乱的女伶脸。路过护城河的时候他心头一动，把车停下来走到河边。仲夏的风温柔湿润，水流潜动，丝丝缕缕地荡开倒映的两岸灯火，摇摇摆摆没了形状，却还在原来那一处。

水里的灯火多好看，像那人的眼睛。

去杭州吗？为什么不呢。

 

然后顺理成章。周瑜有几年的500强海外工作经历，空降到江东乍看有些突兀，但真要说起来也没有什么不可以。周瑜在电话里还半开玩笑地问孙策要不要面试，孙策故作惊讶地回道：“不是面过了吗？”

周瑜：“啊？”

“酒店走廊。”

周瑜愣了一下，几年前那个永远不走寻常路的孙策在脑海里冲他挤眉弄眼地笑。

还是铃声把他的思绪扯回来——是孙家妈妈。周瑜示意对面暂时不挂，接起了手机。

吴淑敏没多想，照例问了问他什么时候有空过来吃饭，周瑜嗯嗯地答着，突然对方话锋一转：“对了阿瑜，你之后有什么打算啊？阿姨多句嘴啊，我们阿策这几年真的是太忙了，我每次打电话给他都在加班，估计饭也不好好吃，说他根本不听。正好你回来了，阿姨知道你是个好孩子，你们年轻人说话有用些，帮我多劝劝他……”

周瑜忍不住无声地笑。他没摘耳麦，孙策在那头把母亲的数落听得一清二楚，瘫在椅子上一脸任人宰割。周瑜一边听一边分心想着，砧板上的鱼还有活蹦乱跳的求生欲呢，对面的人大概是已经被加盐风干了。他随口答应着，而吴女士几年的怨气终于有了去处，说得更带劲了：“有一次半夜发个朋友圈被我看到了，正要去说他，他非说没有发，是我看错了，我争不过他，一看，这小子居然给删除了……哎，你们年轻人的事我不多管啊，但是身体肯定最重要，阿瑜你说是不是？”

咸鱼像是得知自己就要被吃掉了，绝望地捂住了脸。

周瑜一边忍着笑一边安抚着做母亲的：“是，没事的阿姨，我肯定帮您劝劝他。”

吴淑敏又转了话题：“那个，阿瑜啊，阿姨多问一句，你这次回来有明确的去向没有哇？”

周瑜否定，吴淑敏的声音带着点克制的欢快：“我上次听到阿策打电话说缺人，他有没有联系你啊？阿姨就一问，你不用太顾……”

“虑”字还没出来，砧板上的孙策脸色一变直起腰来，可惜时机已晚，周瑜随口泄露了机密：“没事的阿姨，我跟他正谈着呢，已经差不多定了，过几天就去杭州。”

孙策绝望地栽了回去。

“哎那可太好了啊，你什么时候走？这小子，上次溜得太快了，我让他带去的好多东西都没拿，你开车的话，帮阿姨带过去好不好？我这就跟他打电话，你就住他那……”

周瑜正要谢绝，只是一个完整的字都没吐出来，吴淑敏就打断了：“别跟他客气，他一个人住那么大房子干什么？你刚刚回国，杭州又不熟，自家人的住处终究比外面找的好，是不啦？就当你帮阿姨个忙，好好管管他作息，十一点之前一定要睡觉，不然影响肝脏排毒……”

再下去这养生课就没完了。周瑜又看了眼咸鱼孙策：“好的阿姨，那谢谢您了，我过几天就过来拿东西。”

吴女士又多说了几句，好不容易把她哄舒坦了，挂了电话，周瑜笑着对着麦克风喊人：“醒醒了！”

孙策装死不动弹，只是把捂脸的手拿开了，声音有气无力的：“你们年轻人不要这么naïve，你知道她要带什么吗就一口答应？”

周瑜不知水深浅：“什么？”

孙策猛地坐起身：“十斤腊肉！十斤！还有乱七八糟的核桃大枣若干！”

说完就又躺了回去。

周瑜被他的反应逗笑了：“行啦，先给你带过来吧，不然她不舒坦。”

他又顿了顿：“房子的事不好意思，我来了就去找房子……”

孙策瘫着看不清表情，只是摆摆手：“别了吧，她肯定要查岗的。我无所谓，当然你要是觉得自己住更方便……”

周瑜觉得再这么下去就得误会了——“没关系，你没问题我就过来。”

孙策干咳两声，语音里安静了一会。他坐直了身子：“那个，之前说到面试，你简历还是发我一份吧，我给人事存个档。”

 

孙策的小区在公司附近，十五分钟步行到办公室，楼下就有超市和健身房。一个人住三居其实也并不算太空荡，客厅的架子上碟片从角落一直排到音响旁边，书房乱七八糟地塞满了学生时代的课本、专业书籍和杂志。孙策去厨房里给他拿冰镇果汁，周瑜坐在沙发上盯了一会他的背影，目光移回来，客厅的底柜有一个抽屉没拉好，卡着一截游戏盘。

孙策过得不错，他看得出。他的生活并不是那种严丝合缝的规整，但是每一个散乱随意的步伐都踩在拍子上，带着有节制的放纵。他的房子也是敞开的，玄关鞋柜里的八九双拖鞋，和沙发上的各色抱枕、茶几上的桌游卡牌，都让人想起热乎又喧闹的室内情景剧。

多一集不多，少一集好像也不怎么影响的那种。

就像当年那场跟他不约而同的分道扬镳。

孙策带他去次卧，房间提前整理过，空调细声细气地吹着风。周瑜一眼看到墙角一堆小公仔围着大泰迪熊，房主先生解释道之前权儿和香香读大学的时候会来住，留了不少东西，只好先堆着。

他说起来的时候，眼里有柔和的光晕开。

周瑜说没关系挺好，谢谢你了。孙策帮他把行李拖过来：“那你先休息？洗手间就在旁边。”

“好。”

他洗漱完毕躺在被子里，鼻尖若有若无地嗅到孙策身上烟草和水生调淡香的味道，在你以为它沉郁下来的时候，它又打着卷儿跑走了。

一觉醒来是傍晚，厨房遥遥传来动静，随后脚步声由远而近，孙策在门上敲了三下：“醒了吗？”

明明关着门，周瑜却仿佛已经在暖黄的暮色中闻到厨房的烟火。他在床上打个滚：“醒了……”

拖长的语调里还带着闷而软的鼻音，一听就是还迷糊着。

孙策听了想笑，忍住不去想上次听到周瑜这样的声音是什么时候，提高了音量回他：“再不起就没饭吃了！”

周瑜蹬了蹬腿：“知道了——”

 

第二天早晨两人一起到的公司，周瑜跟在后面不作声，看着前面走路带风的家伙跟每个人打招呼。前台的小姑娘脆生生地提醒他孙总您今天别浪忘了放这的包裹，走廊里碰到的技术人员跟他撞了撞手肘，主管对外合作的大美人说伯符今天来得这么早啊，孙策嬉笑着摆手说不敢——就连电梯里遇到的实习生大着胆子和他说早上好，孙策都毫不吝啬地弯下眼睛给了个大大的笑容，夸她的裙子好看。他把周瑜交到行政的负责人手上，请人带他熟悉熟悉环境，末了大概是这一路撩习惯了，冲他眨了眨还带着丝丝电流的笑眼。

周瑜：“……”

战略市场总监缺合适的人，之前一直是孙策兼任着，周瑜来了他能减不少负，此时乐得把文件和各色资料白花花地堆过来。公司规矩是管理人员办公室一般不关门，周瑜端了杯咖啡安安稳稳地看了一上午。或许是太久没有母语工作，又或许是走廊偶尔传来的脚步声节奏正好，新环境出奇地让人安心。

下午五点五十五，微信提示音响起：“晚上吃什么？”

周瑜盯着屏幕笑，抬手回复几个字：“我们去旁边那家锅物料理吧。”

孙策回得很快：“好，等会我来你门口。”

周瑜扔下手机收拾东西，忽然想起被他扔在空房子客厅的那对小人——它们还真挺孤独。

 

悠闲的日子并没有太久。三个月后就是新品发售的日子，各部门又忙起来，晚饭最开始还是各种外卖轮着转，到后来挑都懒得挑。终于熬过了发布会， PPT没有出状况，演示没出差错，孙策也没有忘词，标志性笑容和手势都无可挑剔。一切都很顺利，直到一周后同样的新闻占据了各大科技媒体的头条：W3新品爆天线门，手机信号严重受损。

负责工程的凌统闷了一肚子干柴，说话腔调虽还压着怒气，也能闷得人咳嗽：“是机身的钢圈天线。当初设计那边给稿子的时候我们反馈过好几次了，也提过各种解决方案，但是他们都驳回了，理由是影响外观。最后我们只能把这个问题标在了最终的产品报告上。”

负责设计的甘宁下意识转了一圈手中的笔：“是，我们意识到了问题，但是经测试，一般操作姿势下信号受损的发生概率只有1%，而对外观设计的影响要大得多，所以我们最终决定不改。”

……所以没有在最终报告里重点标出。

事情刚出，主管公关事务对接的张昭还在出差，会议陷入短暂的沉默。真要说起来这个问题的确不好追责：设计和工程双方都有错，但也都有道理；智能手机的年代，天线信号并不是核心功能，更何况此次问题实在算不上巨大。至于媒体潮水般地不吝版面报道，极可能是行内死对头北厂刻意的推波助澜。

下午三点钟，周瑜的电脑响了一声，提示有新邮件。他伸手点开，还没看几行，微信又响了——孙策让他下班的时候先把车开回去。

周瑜本想等孙策回来后提前沟通一下想法，结果对方却不见踪影：他只在群发邮件中说联系了熟识的公关人张纮，具体对策要等到明天的会议。周瑜躺在床上烙了几张饼，迷迷糊糊睡着了，又突然惊醒——一看手机，四点过两分。

他渴得厉害，轻手轻脚地起身去厨房倒水，却发现孙策的卧室隐隐透着光。不亮，看样子是床头的落地灯。他犹豫了一会儿，没有敲门，在门口低低的试探了一声：“孙策？”

里面“嗯”了一声，大概是见他没动静，又加了一句：“进来吧。”

周瑜打开门，孙策穿着睡衣站在阳台上，闻声回头看着他，手里还夹着烟。

深更半夜的，睡前理好的条条款款这会儿在脑子里炖成一团，按理说这不是个谈话的好时候，但周瑜此刻没想这么多。二十七岁的孙策大晚上一个人抽烟的影子让他想起十七岁刚丧父的少年孙策，沉默，持重，眼里有光和利刃。当年周瑜去找他的时候他正反复把玩着父亲留下来的一块手表，说话时头也不抬：“我小学毕业的时候，他送了我一块表，说戴手表意味着要有对时间的考量和计划，是大人了。”

孙策最终把父亲送的那块给了孙权，自己则带着父亲的表离家千里。

长子和长兄都是他。

见周瑜走进，孙策下意识要掐掉手里的烟，被周瑜拦住了：“给我一根吧。”

他眼神闪烁一下，随即递过去一根。打火机苗焰摇曳不定，周瑜弯腰凑过去点烟，侧脸在阳台有限的光亮里被分割得明明暗暗，看不详细。

孙策看了一眼他手中的水，“我没喝的啊？”

“……你要吗，要我给你带一杯。”

孙策笑：“算了算了，喝多了又睡不着。”

周瑜看着他：“你睡了吗？”

孙策表情轻松：“还好，睡了几个小时，几天还是撑得住的，你放心。”

周瑜本来想问你和张纮谈得怎么样，却突然懒得开口。

“对不起。”

孙策投过来一个疑惑的眼神。

“这几年我本来应该……”

孙策吐了口气，皱着眉打断他：“别想那么多，没有什么应不应该的，再说你现在不是在这儿吗？”

没有什么应不应该的，是这个道理。他看着手里的烟在夏夜微风里骤然亮起，又很快沉下去，细细的灰随风抖落，很快不见了。

“你别担心，我还好，就是有点饿，晚饭到现在都没吃东西。”

周瑜：“……”

“有零食吗，我忘了买。”

周瑜：“……”

他狠狠吸了几口烟，顺手把孙策手上那支还剩小半截的也拿走了：“零食没有，吃的管饱。你现在去睡，等会起来请你吃早餐。”

孙策故作惊诧：“周大少爷会早起买吃的还是突然做饭了？！”

周瑜咳嗽一声，把人往卧室推：“别的不会，就会两样，爱吃不吃。”

孙策非常配合地随着他的力道栽倒在床上，周瑜看着落地灯犹豫了一下，孙策侧过身对他笑，“关吧。”

“……晚安。”

周瑜的声音和光亮一起熄灭。

他其实还是不会做饭，只是出国几年再生的手也能被逼得会一两招生存技能，而周瑜就会煮粥煮面，都是无技术含量的活。家里没别的东西，周瑜拿着电饭煲的盆钻进储藏间，耗子似的，窸窸窣窣从吴淑敏托他带的东西里左掏掏右掏掏，腊肉、核桃和大枣在电饭锅底堆了一层。加两筒米，进厨房冲洗了几道，按下煮粥的开关。

凌晨四点半，孙策躺在床上侧耳听着厨房里细微的动静，轻轻地啪嗒一声，灯关了，脚步声由远而近，在他门口停留了一会儿，进了隔壁的房间。

他在黎明时做了个好梦。

第二天孙策看到桌上的粥和桌边的周瑜，突然大笑起来。

“周少爷！”他夸张地开嘲讽，“你现在怎么这么养生啊？”

“对，周叔叔不光喝粥养生，还每天随身携带保温杯泡菊花茶，夏喝热水冬穿秋裤，等我以后在办公室揣着暖手宝的时候你就知道了。”周瑜面不改色地刷着手机。

孙策从厨房端出两杯牛奶，一边把一杯放周瑜面前，一边笑得惊天动地。

 

会议开了将近一整天。张纮最先提出了他的建议：告诉用户事实，跟他们解释这个缺陷的由来，证明它的影响是有限的，并且允许退货。

“既然已经计算过退货率，那么这样导致的损失就是完全可控的。”

产品总监程普没有给出具体意见，只是简单地加了一句，技术和工程部门商量之后认为，提供免费手机套也是有效的解决方案。而张昭明确不同意，认为如果召开发布会，江东应该表现得更歉疚一些——“我理解张经理的思路，但是这样恐怕徒增我们公司给人的傲慢印象，而用户的情绪已经被媒体煽动起来，这样的处理方法很危险。”

孙策锐利的眼神射过去，张昭不紧不慢：“我们必须认识到，当下的媒体还不全在我们手中。”

“但是媒体不是决定一切的，既然要开发布会、要写声明，就是我们直接在和用户沟通。最重要的是我们到底说了什么。”短暂的沉默之后周瑜开口了：“手机不完美，我们也不完美，但是我们尽力平衡了设计美学和功能体验。这是核心事实。”

所有人都看向了这位刚刚空降过来的战略与市场总监——孙总亲自挖的人，刚来就这么旗帜鲜明地表态，倒也不奇怪。周瑜对上种种复杂的眼神：“江东和北厂不一样，不是十年一点一滴稳扎稳打起来的；我们起来得这么快，就是因为抓住了特定用户群的审美和使用需求。不妨适时告诉他们我们是如何为用户考虑的，我以为这比卑躬屈膝更有用。”

张纮见自己的提议终于在公司内部得到有力回应，索性一鼓作气：“周总监说的正是我的意思。江东一直走的是风格鲜明的路子，这次态度如果太软，反而有损江东以往建立起来的那种独树一帜的企业形象，这更危险。另外，孙总的个人形象也很重要。”

话音一落，所有人的眼光都从张纮转到了孙策身上。后者倒是很坦然地将身子往前倾了倾，示意张纮继续说。

“江东可能没有特别经营过，但是伯符本人是非常宝贵的公关资源。他的公众形象一向和江东整体高度一致，用户和市场需要他锐利、出众、想法独特。在这个时候，他更应该在发布会上提出乍一看不被大家理解、但是实质上又合情合理的解决方案。”

见张纮说完，周瑜追加了一句：“大家需要伯符永远是对的。”

散会后孙策一进茶水间就碰到了周瑜。他正弯着腰接水，衬衫和休闲裤松松勾勒出他脊背和腰臀的线条，孙策突然想，以前怎么没发现周瑜腿这么长。

不对，其实也是发现过的，当他的双腿抬起来搭在自己肩膀上，或者是圈住自己的腰身……

孙策眨眨眼止住自己脑海里不应该此时浮现的旖旎画面，正对上周瑜接好水转身。

“今天谢谢你。”

茶水间没别人，孙策不急，周瑜也含着笑不紧不慢地装傻：“谢我什么？”

孙策：“……” 

他忽然想问，你刚才说市场需要我，用户需要我，可是你还需要我吗？

念头一闪而过，周瑜眼底干干净净，孙策心中千头万绪投过去，只照出自己自作多情的影子。

他长吐一口气，轻松地笑：“谢谢你早上的粥。”

周瑜也笑：“别了，就当是欠阿姨的吧，我一直……”

吴淑敏一直不说，但周瑜是知道的。两个人关系那么好，孙策创业这么重要的事，周瑜却一声不吭远走北美，这么多年中间也没回来——吴淑敏当然知道其中有矛盾，但孩子大了，她不多问，还是把周瑜当自家孩子关心，周瑜没办法开口，心里一直有些歉疚。

孙策收了笑容：“说什么呢，我说过没什么应该不应该，你要孝敬我妈我不反对，别搁我这儿。”

周瑜有些不明白对他语气里隐隐的怒气从何而来，愣了一秒，孙策反应得很快：“对不起，我的意思是……”

周瑜有些疲惫地打断他：“没关系。”

他们之间的确没什么应该不应该。

进展很顺利。孙策最终采纳了张纮的意见，在发布会上承认公司的宣传失误，但并没有为设计本身道歉，只表示以后会尽全力将设计和实用的平衡做得更好。江东同时在各大社交平台上发布了一篇足够诚恳的声明，承诺退货，同时用户可在各大门店和官方销售网站领取免费胶套，以避免裸手操作带来的天线问题。

事实证明江东的处理是对的，发布会后的退货率低于预期水平，孙策本人还上了一波热搜，微博涨了小几万粉。各部门都松了口气，甘宁、凌统和负责财务的虞翻吵吵着要给孙策办聚会压惊，孙策揉着太阳穴说你们可得了吧，等我周五去跟那群老狐狸吃完饭再说。

周五的应酬规格挺高，政府人员和其他合作方的头头也会出席。这种情况以往孙策都是和张昭一起去，但是张昭之前赶回来解决天线问题之后又继续出差了，公关二把手顶着一张沉沉的加班脸看过来，孙策愣是没好意思开口。他在公共部办公室门口转了两圈，顺手接了杯咖啡溜达回自己办公室，路过周瑜门口，冷不丁被一大束白玫瑰闪了眼睛。孙策顿住脚步，敲了敲门板。

周瑜抬头：“怎么了？”

孙策若无其事地问：“后天晚上有个饭局……会喝酒的那种。张昭出差不见人，你能跟我走一趟吗？”

还等到回答，他靠在门边又叨叨开了：“主要是我记得你不怎么喝酒，国内的情况你也知道，躲不开……没关系，实在不行我帮你挡着？”

周瑜笑了：“你怎么知道我不喝？没事，我跟你去。”

孙策回到办公室正撞上助理过来送文件，他假装不经意地问：“周总监桌上那捧花，你们买的？怎么他有我没有？”

“哦，那个，”助理笑笑，“是早上花店的人送的，我们还都在猜是谁在追周总监呢。”

有人追周瑜？

也是，为什么没有呢？六年后的周瑜依然身材颀长轮廓俊挺，是最端正秀雅的美法；变化最大的是那双眼睛，万千红尘映在里头都影影绰绰糊成一片，偏生眼底盛了一湾不得语的脉脉情意，深藏的风情暗涌流泻不出，不知留给谁。

可他妈的不知留给谁。

 

当天去了不少人，不是同行也多少有点沾亲带故的关系，都知道江东新产品大获成功，一个个带上真真假假的喜悦来给孙策敬酒。孙策虽然事业有成但毕竟年轻，在行里是小辈；周瑜作为副手还好，他在这种场合注不得水，硬是一个个扛下来。第一轮喝完周瑜皱了皱眉，孙策低头一看面前盘子里多了几根青菜，旁边还有小碗汤，冲周瑜投去一个感激的眼神。周瑜把碗往他那推了推，只见孙策又站了起来。

他一抬头，撞上一张熟人脸：“我当时就说孙家孩子有出息！”

袁术看到他，故作惊喜地打招呼：“呀，周二公子什么时候回来的？我今年还没来得及去见见你伯父……”

周瑜笑了笑寒暄了几句，任孙策接过话头，介绍了几句近况。袁术摇了摇杯中薄薄一层酒，喜滋滋地拍了拍两人的肩膀：“我就说你们俩都有出息！来……”

眼看着孙策又要倒满，周瑜夺过他面前的杯子，上前一步半挡住他：“伯父，之前我出国几年都没跟您联系，今天正好给您赔罪，把孙总的酒一块儿喝了吧。”

袁术深沉地笑了笑，倒没太多纠缠，跟他碰了碰杯。

三个人又寒暄了几句，另两个人又往这边走来。一男一女，男的跟袁术一般年纪，旁边的女孩子倒是年轻漂亮，穿着一件雾蓝色的小礼服裙，优美的身段混在一群中年男子中格外夺目。

“乔老板！”

袁术大笑着打招呼，“舍得把千金带出来了？”

乔小姐挨个问过好，乔先生和其他人点点头：“机会难得，见见世面。孙总是青年才俊，我可老远就看到你了。”

孙策敷衍地道了声不敢当，这次运气不错，还没来得及举杯，乔先生就被别人拉去寒暄了。按理乔小姐应该跟着一起，可她站在那里迟疑着，眼光不住地往孙策和他身边瞟，最后笑着开了口：“好久不见。我来的时候还在想，今天会不会遇到你。”

孙策忙体贴地接过话头：“我倒是没想到你会来。”他举了举杯，“今天很好看。我喝，你随意。”

袁术站在旁边还没走，听了这话好似想起了什么：“对了，我记得伯符是跟乔家的孩子是一对儿，看样子是令妹？”

事关女方，孙策一时不知道怎么回答，乔小姐得体地笑了笑：“承伯父挂念，是我。不过已经分手了。”

袁术一时有些尴尬，打了几句圆场，正好有别人来跟他打招呼，顺势走了。乔小姐歪头看了看周瑜：“带了这么帅的同事，不介绍一下？”

孙策也跟着她转过头，正对上周瑜有些不知所措的眼睛。他忽然放松了下来，拍了拍周瑜的肩：“是我大意了。我刚挖过来的战略市场总监，周瑜。”

周瑜冲她点点头：“乔小姐好。”

年轻的女孩子露出一个活泼的笑容，是满场烟酒市侩气也遮不住的青春明艳：“就是你当年最好的朋友？”

当年在一起的时候她并没有问过孙策的情史，孙策也就没有和她主动提起。之前都觉得没什么，大不了问起来再解释。可是这会儿周瑜就在他身边，尴尬的三角形牢牢框柱他不让动，随意含糊过去的话他又怕周瑜多想——一来二去，句子都被凝固在喉咙里。周瑜自然地接过话头：“他读书的时候狐朋狗友太多了，大概得说他是我最好的朋友。”

孙策看了看他，连跟着打哈哈：“什么话，这种事难道不是相互的——你别理他，他肯定是怨我刚才喝多了，等会还得劳烦他送我回去……”

 

孙策没想到他今天能清醒地离开酒桌，更没想到身侧挂了个晕晕乎乎的周瑜。乔小姐后又来了几拨人，周瑜硬是一滴都没让他沾，打着见前辈的旗号来一个干一个，一张脸越喝越白，孙策看得胆战心惊劝他别逞强，周瑜一字一顿地强调他现在还能徒手解函数题。

孙策：“……”

好在这人酒品不错，喝多了看上去只像是困了，出租车司机看了几眼，放他们上了车。一路沉默，孙策怕周瑜说话不舒服便一直没开口，只偶尔看看人，闭着眼睛但睫毛还在打颤，大概没睡着。单元楼前面有几级台阶，他拉着周瑜的胳膊绕过自己肩膀，正要去扶他的腰，周瑜被碰到的时候却浑身一颤，挣扎几下躲开了。

孙策心里一沉，但压了再多话也没法此时讲，他只得紧了紧周瑜还挂在他身上的胳膊，拍了拍对方的脸：“周瑜？我得扶你上去。”

周瑜刚才可能是半醉半困间下意识的反应，被他一句话说得清醒了些：“……阿策？哦……好……”

那个久违的称呼带着酒气落在晚风里，一点亲昵很快散去。孙策叹了口气，没再多试探，揽着他的肩膀把人带上了台阶。

以前喊我阿策的那个人，从来没躲过我。

 

孙策径直把人扶回房间，啪嗒一声按下开关。怀里的人低低呻吟着弓起身子，孙策以为是他不适应强光，低头一看，却只见灯光下一张苍白的脸，额头上的细细密密的汗，发际处都沾湿了，闪着幽深的光。

“你怎么了？”

他忙把人放到床上，周瑜像是入了沸水的生虾一样很快蜷缩起来。一个猜想浮上心头：“你胃疼？”

周瑜无声地点点头。

这一点头直接蹿热了他心里的火，孙策猛地站起来提高了声音：“胃不好还拼命喝酒，你是长能耐了还是怎样？”

床上的人不说话，只咬紧下唇。孙策觉得自己一拳打在水里，又气又无力地放缓了语气：“带了药吗？”

周瑜还是没睁眼，小声道：“在床头柜下面的抽屉里……那个蓝色盒子的……两片……”

孙策几乎是屏住呼吸趴在床前才听得清他在说什么，热热的吐息还带着酒气，熏得他心烦意乱。他转身去厨房烧上水，又扒拉出那个小盒子，倒了两粒到周瑜手心，又递上杯子。周瑜费力地用手肘撑起一点身子把药吃了，叹了口气又缩被子里。孙策没了脾气，柔声问他：“还要点什么？”

周瑜睁开眼，水色隐隐浮动，声音轻得沙沙作响：“冰箱里还有粥，你帮我热一点过来好不好？”

又是这双眼睛，孙策只得挽起袖子去翻冰箱。端着粥回来的时候周瑜又在床上弓成了一只虾米，好在脸色平静了些，像只是累了。

被子也不盖。孙策叹了口气，把碗放到床头柜上，坐到床沿去推他肩膀：“周瑜？困了？吃了东西再睡？”

周瑜哼哼两声，没睁眼。孙策正要去扶，他自己撑着身体起来了。

“还晕吗？”孙策端着碗，“要不我喂你？”

他本来是怕周瑜手不稳之下随口一问，没想到周瑜真的点点头，靠在床头任他摆布。孙策叹了口气，搅动几下汤匙，舀起一勺送到唇边，眼前的人乖乖张嘴咽了下去。

眼看着他脸色渐渐正常起来，孙策被强行堵回去的那口气也重新冒了头。别人的花都收了，你男人碰一下都不让。他重重刮着碗壁送出最后一勺，下手无意识地重了些，汤匙被粗暴地塞进周瑜口中，粥从侧面漏出了一小团沿着嘴角流下来，另一团直接滴落，沿着锁骨滑进衬衫领口。孙策连忙扯纸巾去擦，手指探下去，隔着薄薄的纸巾触碰到温热的皮肤。

他很快收回手，又想了想，伸手解开了那几颗碍事的扣子，直接把被子拉到周瑜的下巴。

啪嗒一声，灯灭了。

 

周瑜又做了个长长的梦。梦到纽约下了大雪，整个城市都没在白色的泡沫里瘫痪着，他收到公司邮件说大家都提前回家吧，于是他收拾东西走到街上，每个人都面无表情，拼命地向前赶。他要去哪呢？第一脚踩进没到脚踝的雪里，怎么一下子雪又到了膝盖，路走得异常艰难，更要命的是他根本不记得自己家住哪里。周瑜忽然想起不对啊我明明已经回国了，我住在，住在——

他猛地睁眼，卧室的窗帘开了一条缝，印下墙壁上一道近乎耀眼的阳光。床头放了个玻璃杯，里面的水冒着袅袅热气。

散漫的脚步声由远而近，一颗头伸进卧室看了看，正好对上周瑜有些茫然的表情。

“醒啦？水是热的，我刚估摸着你快醒了的时候倒的，你先喝了吧。”孙策靠在门框上，“感觉怎么样？胃还疼不疼？”

周瑜拿过水捂着手，乖乖地摇摇头。

中午吃的皮蛋瘦肉粥外卖——孙策表示他实在不会熬粥。

周瑜饿了一上午，飞快地扒着饭：“我没事了，昨天只是吃得太少……”

“行了吧，我明天就带你去医院，今天先别想着吃别的。你真的好啦？”

周瑜以为他是在犹豫要不要去看医生，连忙点点头。

“那晚上的饭你负责，上次你煮的粥挺好吃的，就那个，再来一锅。”

周瑜眨眨眼睛，“可是我已经好了……”

孙策撑着脑袋看他：“可是我想吃。”

“……”

周瑜放下碗表示吃完了，认命地拿着大碗去储藏间掏东西。孙策洗了碗，靠在墙壁上看他忙活：米被淘了三遍，水流冲洗着食材，腊肉被切成薄片，扔进锅的时候他听到“咕嘟”一声响。

“你经常做这个吗？”

周瑜背着他洗手：“不算经常，实在没吃的才做。”

孙策随意地问：“那别人都没吃过？”

周瑜转过身甩着手上的水，莫名其妙地看他一眼：“又不是多好吃的东西……”

孙策突然笑了：“下个月青曲社有巡演，这会儿还能买到票，你要去吗？”

 

两周后是虞翻女儿的周岁，做爸爸的提前一个星期嚷开了，让大家都得去。虞翻结婚四年，头胎生了儿子，整天就在孙策耳边念叨儿子多么可爱，要是再有一个女儿该多么好，念得孙策恨不得把他外派去分公司——只是他要真这么做了，虞翻大概能杀来他家找他要说法。妻儿还在杭州，让他去分公司，开什么玩笑？！

公司高层里好久没有什么喜事了，大家兴致都不错，在外面吃完又回虞翻家继续，小公主累了被抱进卧室，其他人就在客厅里聊天。两个漂亮姑娘在沙发角一起翻着手机里照片嘻嘻哈哈，凌统和吕范凑在一起交流着游戏心得，周瑜本来跟孙策、甘宁一起和虞翻聊着天，只是现在……

他有些头疼地对面前的年轻人露出一个笑容，附和着：“是啊。”

这小朋友是甘宁部门的，之前有一次在走廊上认出了周瑜包上挂饰是某次天文活动的纪念品，从此就开始对他进行狂轰滥炸式的进攻，各种邀约轮流上，但又摆出一副信任求教的姿态，周瑜根本没法开口问他那白玫瑰是不是他的手笔。这次在聚会上又问个不停，大有要和同好把酒言欢一醉方休的意思——还好虞翻自从有了孩子，家里就很少存烈酒。

做爸爸的人，看谁都带着慈爱，一脸“你们这些不懂家庭幸福的小伙子还是太年轻”的表情。孙策看虞翻就气结，又忍不住看了看那边，故作苦恼地开口：“虞老师，您说我是有什么问题，为什么没人找我搭讪？”

虞老师懒得理他：“孙男神您快别作了，上周合作方那小姑娘都直接来找您要微信了，结果您给人家工作号码——现在您来问我为什么没人找？”

“……这能怪我吗，我是觉得她个子矮了点。”

虞翻翻了个大白眼：“孙男神觉得多高合适？一米八四穿灰色衬衫的那个吗？”

孙策又下意识看了一眼周瑜：“……”

甘宁一脸八卦地插进来：“怎么，我看你们俩这段时间每天同进同出的，还没搞上啊？”

虞翻做作地摆出一个惊讶的神情：“周瑜这么多年怎么还一个人？！哦对，他刚回国，可能才跟小男女朋友分手呢，说不定还在机场抱头哭一顿。”

“……您少说几句会噎着吗？”

那个角落的声音还断断续续传过来，年轻人的语气朝气蓬勃：“前辈下个月10号有时间吗？我知道有个展……”

周瑜语调温和地打断他：“实在抱歉，10号有约了。”

虞翻和甘宁下意识看向孙策。

孙策得意地冲他们挤眼睛。

甘宁：“孙老师，所以您这都这么久了，还在请人约会？”

“一边去，我们约会的次数比你自撸的次数还多。”

甘宁：“……”

虞翻：“……所以孙老师这次用什么由头把人约出来的？”

孙策一本正经地：“看相声。”

甘宁差点没笑倒在沙发上。

但其实孙策和他大学室友都知道，他们俩第一次作为恋人的约会就是一场相声。那个月也是青曲社巡演，票早就买了，没想到去看之前突然有了一茬，订票的时候还是兄弟，看的时候就成了情侣。散场的时候台上唱《送情郎》，台下小姑娘们笑声叫声一片，她们点亮手机内置的电筒拿在手上，白色的亮光就在歌声里晃晃悠悠的，像水里的星星。

他两周前跟周瑜提起巡演的时候周瑜答应得很自然，孙策也没把握对方是否还记得——其实怎么会忘呢？周瑜之前听人说，要是想和一个人在一起，就应该约对方去一次剧院。当你和另一个人在台下的昏暗里看戏，倏忽爱恨，生离死别，最后亮灯的时刻你会以为是和对方在一场大梦中双双幸存，而当散场时你在人潮里握住Ta的手，那更仿佛洪水滔天中的一个拥抱了。

周瑜觉得是对的，但没想到多年后自己兜兜转转栽在了孙策手里。剧院倒是去了——去看相声。

其实真挺好的。散场的时候周瑜想到那个剧院的说法，忍不住笑。孙策过来拉他的手，周瑜想这大剧场人可真多啊，而滔天洪水里，我居然找到了一颗星星。

 

周六的相声挺不错。两个人都很久没有被什么逗得大笑不止了，满剧场的笑声把空气都带得活络蓬松，连着人也软成一块蛋糕，闻着对方都带着让人舒适的甜香。到家进门都懒洋洋的，周瑜仰在沙发上笑着看向孙策：“今天谢谢你。”

对方大大咧咧地摆摆手：“不客气，就可惜这次没唱《送情郎》。”

周瑜愣了一下，还没想好这话怎么接，孙策已经进了洗手间。

他坐在沙发上，脑子里千回百转过了一百种孙策说这话的意图和两百种应对方式，演练了半天才意识到等对方出来了，可能都忘了他说过这句话。周瑜把自己脑袋重重地在靠垫上一磕，盯着电视墙发呆——算了吧，别犯傻。

孙策擦着头发出来，拖鞋的啪嗒声穿过餐厅，转了个弯拐向厨房切了一盘苹果端出来。周瑜倾身去拿，孙策也去拿，两人手臂相贴，孙策心下一动，突然凑到周瑜的颈间嗅了嗅，正色问道：“周瑜，你是不是偷偷跟我买了一样的香水？”

突然拉近的距离让周瑜下意识往后一躲，嘴上还强掩着尴尬：“没有啊，是……”

可能是今晚太放松了，也可能是周瑜的错——他颈窝处肌肤的温热催发着那一点要命的香，直直勾向孙策的鼻腔和心尖。

于是孙策用一个猝不及防的吻打断了他。

周瑜只来得及感觉到这人像只鸟似的，在他唇上啾一下就溜。“宝贝儿，之前都不作数了，我们重新开始好不好？”

厨房一片静寂，窗外起了大风，孙策忽然不合时宜地想起天气预报说今天是降温天。

他想着，如果周瑜说不，我就假装什么事情都没有发生。扯淡嘛，最简单了。

“你说不作数就不作数啊？”

孙策没想到是这么个回答，一时间半张着嘴唇没说话。周瑜看着他想起了之前在饭局上遇到的那位，孙策当初跟她也是这么表白的吗？他又想起几个月前自己在苏州护城河吹着风，觉得孙策这双眼简直就像一扇玻璃窗，人间什么繁华都映不上去，充其量也就是浅浅的轮廓。

永远坦诚，坦诚出一股不知哪来的热烈劲儿，多少年前在他心里点上一把火，怎么今天还在烧个没完没了？

周瑜满腔的无力和委屈忽然都涌了上来，从到公司第一天看到他跟满公司的小姑娘打招呼，到饭桌上袁术那句调侃，他想你就轻飘飘一句不作数，你懂什么。

“我刚到美国的第一个月有大半个月都在失眠，一打开手机看到谁的消息都联想到你，最想你的时候心口一到晚上睡觉前就疼，疼得一抽一抽，最后只得吃药。我甚至想过要是我们当初没在一起就好了，遇见了就是路人，萍水相逢好说好散，但是又想这怎么可能呢，但凡我见到你——”

这段话到最后越说越快，戛然而止的方式像是一段收不住的感情。那些含在眼底的粘连情绪在孙策面前通通浮上表面，拨开外壳，是最嫩的肉，最滚的血。

孙策面露不忍想要把他扯进怀里，周瑜任他握住自己的胳膊，把下巴搭在孙策肩膀上索性说了下去：“但凡我见到你，绝不可能不爱你。最后我想我们要是没见面就好了，可是翻来覆去想到的都是你的好，又怎么都舍不得……”

语句轻柔地在空气中织成绵延的网：“孙策，下次我们要是再吵架，发脾气摔门甚至冷战都可以，我们不要分手了好不好？”

孙策自己习惯了情绪外露，可是周瑜的一字一句太沉重，吐字和叹息把他包裹得密不透风。他觉得自己沉到了一片温柔的海里，海水平稳地拂过身侧，可是水压已经把人逼得呼吸困难。

他抵上周瑜的额头，细细吻着他上唇：“对不起，不会了……”

“不会了。”

六年过去，他们终于第一次重新触到对方温热的舌尖，交换了一个带着苹果清甜香气的吻。

周瑜抵着他的额头喘着气，心态起伏后的放松让他任那个在心上压得硌人的问句脱出了口：“之前遇到的那位，你和她刚分手吗？”

孙策顿了顿，小声回答：“就是你回国之前那个月。”

周瑜知道不能再问了，可是语句不听他使唤。

“我要是晚几年回来，是不是都来不及喝你的喜酒了？”

“说什么呢——”他想反驳说周瑜你一个挺通透的人怎么还有这些没意义的胡思乱想，但是面前的人突然低下头双手捂着脸一言不发，那情绪深而浓厚得近乎实体化，孙策觉得自己仿佛看到了对方身上漫出绵密的灰色雾气，又冷又闷，还带着苦涩的咸味。

周瑜在害怕。

孙策叹了口气把人搂过来：“别瞎想了，我就在这，哪也不去。”

他轻轻拍着周瑜的背：“既然我的事你知道了，那你的我就不问，你也别提了，嗯？你知道我喝着你的粥的时候在想什么吗？我一面想着我何德何能能有你给了我那么多，一面又想着可能有人和我一样抱过你吻过你看过你最没有防备的样子，就难受得像生吞了这颗苹果。

“如果有，你可千万别跟我提啊。”

周瑜伸手挽住他的脖子，抬头重重吻上他。

对于两个人是怎么重重地倒在床上，孙策怎么压上来近乎疯狂地吻他，自己又是怎么张开双腿的，周瑜后来几乎没有印象了。他只觉得他渴望着孙策的亲吻和抚摸像是搁浅的鱼渴望着海水的包裹，一个一个浪头打来可每一次都是饮鸩止渴。孙策在他耳边道宝贝儿你里面好热，他摸着恋人的脸说都是你的你想怎么干就怎么干，随后滔天巨浪淹没了他，像是一场荒唐的梦。

他回过神来的时候后穴已经被侵犯得无力迎合，孙策身下一次次的撞击裹挟着占有和爱欲冲开重重媚肉直捣深处。凶猛的抽插间，原本的润滑和肠液被挤出穴口，大敞的双腿间被弄得一片黏腻，情色的水声像是小穴对那个胆大妄为的进犯者谄媚的迎合。极致的快感将周瑜的大脑炸成一片空白，他浑身战栗，私密处被填满到胀痛，圈在孙策腰上的长腿也软软地垂了下来，眼里蓄满生理性泪水，嘴里却还本能般地一声声喊着孙策的名字，软软的，像撒娇也像告白。孙策俯下身去亲他通红的眼角，身下突然重重撤出，攀附着性器的嫩肉也被往外拉去。

   “阿策——”周瑜下意识地缩紧小穴也无法挽留抽离的那根火热，里面反而被刺激得更厉害，他难耐地皱起了眉，呻吟带上了长长的哭腔。孙策轻笑一声，伸出舌头舔去他眼角的几滴泪水：“别急……”说着猛地一下挺腰，性器比之前更大力地贯穿身下人的后穴，甬道里已经敏感至极的嫩肉毫无准备，就被粗硬的肉根狠狠地碾压过去。孙策一手挑弄了几下他身前的挺立，另一手重重揉搓过两人交合处紧绷的穴口和会阴，周瑜尖声惊叫起来，大腿打着颤却张得更开，小穴一阵抽搐。孙策见他快要到了，又小范围抽送了几下，身下人高潮时肠壁失控地缩紧，按摩着他的性器带来层层叠叠的快感，对两个人来说都是灭顶般的极乐。周瑜全身除了双腿间被他按压的那一点以外都失去了知觉，源源不断的酥麻直击天灵盖，泪水涌出眼眶，灵魂都仿佛被孙策顶出了身体，飘飘悠悠无所依附。

   孙策看着身下的人任他欺负到浑身脱力，精液沾满了二人的小腹，大敞的双腿间狼狈不堪，小穴却还尽职尽责地紧紧含着自己尚未发泄的性器——情欲冲顶下最后一点怜惜也被抛去，他不管不顾地又一下深深挺入还在痉挛的小穴，在周瑜近乎嘶哑的尖叫中顶开紧窄的甬道，直直刺向脆弱的深处。周瑜的意识早已被身下的顶撞带上空中炸成一把绚烂的烟花，后穴也还沉浸在高潮后的极度敏感中，根本受不住这样的大力进犯。前面已经快射不出东西了，而后面的快感却被强行延长，穴肉不受控制地抽搐——可越是这样，快感越是超出他能承受的限度。他觉得自己快要死在孙策身下了，难以启齿的地方又酸又麻快要失去知觉，但孙策还在不知疲倦地凶狠地一下下往深处顶弄着，情欲的折磨看不到尽头，呻吟成了唯一能发泄这过分的感官刺激的途径，“孙策”“伯符”“阿策”翻来覆去喊了多少遍，可身上进犯的人就是没有饶过他的意思。莫名的委屈潮水般涌上来，泪水不知不觉间流了满脸，他呜咽着喊出藏在意识深处的那个称呼：“哥哥……”

   孙策的动作一滞，俯下身细细吻去周瑜脸颊上的泪，诱导一般地问：“你叫我什么？”

   周瑜睁开通红的双眼，靠着这一点间隙努力地平复着呼吸，讨好般地过来亲他的唇——自成年后孙策就再也没见过的自家邻居弟弟这样的神色，看上去可怜又脆弱。

“哥哥……”周瑜直直看着他的眼睛，轻声喊道。

   这称呼令孙策想起两人小时候那些漫长又迅疾的时光，当年陪他写作业、集画片、翻墙摘桃打联机游戏的小男孩已经长成了挺拔俊秀的男人，只是喊“哥哥”的语调却还是老样子。周瑜小时候只在有求于他的时候这么叫他，第二个字总比别人拖得略长一些，然后乍然顿住，像是强行压下漫天的委屈：无论是当年央他帮忙藏起漫画书的邻居弟弟，还是这会在床上情动到极致、全身赤裸呜咽着哀求他的男人，都是这个叫法。孙策俯身吻他，口舌交缠带上了安抚的意味，身下却加快了节奏，全力抽送起来。周瑜的脚趾都蜷缩起来，全身抖得像漫天雷雨下一片无力的叶子，在令人绝望的漫长折磨中找不到让身上的猛兽不那么暴虐的办法，后穴酥麻酸软，而那个一下下占有着自己的粗热物体又点起一串难以承受的火，他只能豁出去用嘶哑绵软的嗓子哀求着：“哥哥，你饶过我吧……哥哥……轻一点……哥哥……哥哥……不行了……哈……啊！”

泪水止不住地沿着脸庞流下来，锁骨也被打湿。孙策亲吻着他后仰的脖颈，低声哄着“宝贝儿你忍一会”，周瑜痉挛的肠道将他的前端挤弄得舒爽无比，内里软成了一滩水，滋滋地迎合着他的肆意掠夺。他一鼓作气挺胯深入，发狠捣弄着对方湿红一片的后穴，终于在周瑜近乎绝望的抽泣声中射出了精液。

孙策小心翼翼地将性器抽出，身下的人又是一阵颤抖——他这会才意识到是真的把人欺负狠了，周瑜那已经被蹂躏多时的小穴在性器抽离之后也难以闭合，穴口通红一片，情热时分泌的肠液混合着孙策的白浊缓缓流出来，说不出的可爱可怜。孙策深吸几口气压下自己心内涌起的施虐欲——这时候要是用湿热的唇舌吮吸啃咬红肿敏感的穴口，周瑜怕是真得昏倒在床上。他没敢去碰那里，直起身把还在小声抽噎的人搂到怀里拍着背：“没事了，不欺负你了，嗯？”

大概是回过神来之后觉得丢脸，周瑜把脑袋埋在他怀里许久都不肯抬起来。两个人有一搭没一搭地说话，到最后孙策都困了，揉揉他的后脑勺：“行了，去洗洗？”

周瑜抬头看到孙策的脸，床头灯温柔的光泽散在他眼睛里，像是星星自己浮上了水面，冲着他闪闪发亮。

 

 

END

注：商业公关案例照搬自苹果天线门。

 

 


End file.
